Aprecia Lo Que Tienes
by Kanako Tatsumi
Summary: Soongfic (Aprecia Lo que tienes- Porta) one-shot "No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder, aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde"


**Aprecia lo que tienes**

 _Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde, antes de que se te escape… de que se marchite esa oportunidad, esa última esperanza, antes de que el pasado pase página…_

El resplandeciente sol se alza para acompañar a los habitantes de la ciudad de Nagoya, un nuevo día inicia como una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas mejor que el día anterior. La suave brisa recorría como una sutil caricia que los transeúntes sentían en sus pieles, como si el mismo clima les diera el ánimo para afrontar un día más en el calendario rutinario.

Un radiante rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana de esa habitación que un joven estudiante ocupaba, haciendo que la molestia se reflejara en su rostro, _"ha mierda, quiero seguir durmiendo"_ , girándose en la cama se cubre la cara con la manta.

Golpes se escuchan en la puerta -hermano, levántate tienes que ir a la escuela, se te hará tarde- Kanako apuraba a su hermano para que se levantara

\- ¿mmm?... ¿Pero qué…?... ¿Kanako?... ¿Pero cómo…? - Souichi desorientado se sienta de golpe en su cama, miraba a todos lados como si desconociera ese lugar en el que durmió cada día de estos 24 años _"tengo la sensación de que no debería estar aquí"._

Mirando el reloj sobresaltado se levanta de su cama corriendo al baño, tenia en su interior una sensación extraña, como si se estuviera olvidando de algo… algo importante. Intentaba hacer memoria mientras peinaba su cabellera mirándose al espejo -seguro era algo sin importancia-

Bajando a la cocina su hermanita le sirvió su tan habitual café negro que se tomó de prisa y salió corriendo con rapidez a la estación antes de perder el tren.

Al llegar a la universidad se dirige directo a su amado laboratorio, en donde al abrir la puerta y ver a aquel joven esperándolo en un rincón, un recuerdo le golpea con fuerzas…

 **Te amo sempai… el hecho es… que soy gay**

Ira crece en su interior, que con mucho esfuerzo intenta contener _"maldito bastardo, como se atreve a hacer esa enferma broma"_. Sin decir palabra se dirige a su casillero para colocarse su bata.

-Sempai… yo…-

-Cállate la maldita boca, no quiero escucharte-

-Por favor escúcheme, necesi…-

Golpeando la mesa con fuerzas le dice -eres un maldito enfermo, como pudiste decir algo asi, sabes que odio a los homos-

Suplicante Morinaga le respondió -por favor escúcheme, aunque sea ahora solo escúcheme por favor-

-Tsk, apúrate antes de que me arrepienta-

Su voz estaba quebrada, él estaba hecho trizas -yo… no era una broma lo que dije, yo en verdad llevo enamorado de ti, desde que te conozco, hace cuatro años-

Souichi solo sentía el estomago revuelto, pero tenia un mal presentimiento, nada parecía estar bien, su cabeza le hacia saber que algo olvidaba, y su corazón sentía un dolor desconocido _"¿Qué mierda pasa hoy conmigo?, ¿tanto me afecto lo que dijo ese bastardo?" …_

Al no recibir respuestas solo suspiro con resignación y un profundo pesar diciendo por último -solo quiero decirle que no lo incomodaré, yo… he decidido dejar la universidad-

\- ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo estúpido idiota? ¿Por qué vas a dejar cuando te haz esforzado tanto para estar aquí?, solo olvida lo que dijiste, no dejaré que arruines tu vida- estaba impactado… ¿pensaba irse? No, no podía permitirle que se vaya, _"¿Qué es esto?... ¿por qué me duele tanto?"_

-No abandonaré mis estudios, solo me cambiaré a la universidad de Fukuoka, ya envié los papeles y fui aceptado, yo… decidí volver a casa- terminó diciendo cabizbajo, la tristeza era la única melodía de su voz. Souichi no pudo responder ante aquello. -sé que no tendrá problemas en conseguir un reemplazo- haciendo una profunda reverencia, mientras sus lágrimas caían libremente dejando su rastro en su mejilla, evidenciando su profunda tristeza dijo -siento mucho todo esto sempai, lamento haberlo decepcionado de este modo, yo le amo, más que a nadie, realmente me enamore de usted, y se que jamás seré correspondido, pero por favor, no… no me odie- sus palabras se ahogaban ante el profundo llanto.

Souichi estaba atónito… _"¿odiarlo? Es un maldito homo pero… ¿podría odiarlo?... no, no podría hacerlo"_ -Morinaga, no, no tienes que irte de la universidad solo por esto. Yo haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada, olvida que esto paso alguna vez- una sensación de desesperación nacía en su corazón, una sensación que no podía identificar del porque aparecía

Morinaga se acercó a él y sin pedirle permiso lo rodeo en sus brazos, haciéndole sentir a Souichi la calidez de su cuerpo, _"pero… ¿qué es esto?"_ esa sensación de olvido estaba creciendo en él, como recuerdos lejanos que no podía recordar.

En medio de sus lágrimas y con su voz cortada por el nudo de su garganta le suplicaba -yo no puedo olvidarlo sempai, lo siento, lamento mucho esto… por favor no me odie… por favor-

" _No… no te odio… pero… algo esta mal",_ las palabras no querían salir de él, un nudo se formó en su pecho, un dolor desconocido crecía desde lo más profundo de su ser, no comprendía lo que sucedía y no entendía tampoco el porque se le hacia extrañamente familiar y a la vez tan distinto este momento. Como una especie de mal deja vú…

Solo quedo estático en su sitio, viendo marchar a aquel buen y único amigo que tuvo estos últimos años. Sentía la necesidad de detenerlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba negado a obedecer…

Nada era como el sentía que debería ser. El tiempo transcurría a su alrededor, pero él no podía percibir su paso, Sentía como su vida estaba detenida, algo faltaba, su corazón lo sabía, su mente no lograba recordar, solo sentía haber perdido algo, algo muy importante, y no comprendía que, el recuerdo inexistente no se extinguía, todo se tornó difuso, sentía el dolor creciente en su corazón, sufría llevando sus sentimientos muertos, su cabeza sentía una horrible confusión, no logra deshacerse de esas extrañas sensaciones, sentía su alma enfadada con él, su corazón se había convertido en su enemigo.

Tenia esa fuerte necesidad de verlo, no concebía la razón, pero sabía que él le faltaba, tenía que ir a buscarlo, necesitaba respuestas de este sentimiento extraño. Asique se vistió esa mañana y se encaminó a la estación de trenes con destino a Fukuoka.

Llegando se dirigió directo a la universidad. Allí lo vio acompañado de otros jóvenes, estaban por ingresar y antes de perderlo de vista lo detuvo -Morinaga- le gritó haciendo que se detuviera en seco

El peliazul giro despacio, viéndolo con sorpresa como si no creyera que él estuviera realmente ahí, titubeante se fue acercando - ¿se-sempai? ¿Souichi-sempai? - dijo con asombro.

-Que… ¿no me reconoces idiota? Claro que soy yo-

-¿Pe-pero cómo? ¿Por-por qué estás aquí?

Souichi miro con molestia y el ceño muy fruncido a aquellos metiches que acompañaban al joven. Ellos entendieron el mensaje y simplemente se fueron a sus clases -tengo que hablar contigo-

-Si-si claro…- ambos se dirigieron a una plaza cercana a la universidad, y juntos se sentaron en una de las bancas - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Souichi estaba nervioso y sonrojado, no sabía que decirle, había actuado impulsivamente, solo quería verlo pero no sabía porque - ¿C-cómo has estado? - le preguntó solo para salir del apuro.

\- ¿Qué cómo he estado? - pregunto desconcertado… -¿vino hasta aquí solo para preguntarme eso? -

-No, ni siquiera se para que vine aquí, lo siento, me voy-

-Espera sempai- deteniéndolo de la muñeca continuo -me alegra mucho volver a verte después de tanto tiempo-

\- ¿Tanto tiempo? Pero que dices idiota, solo fueron unos días-

\- ¿Unos días? Souichi, ya pasaron tres años desde que nos vimos la última vez.

-N-no es- es imposible, solo fueron unos días, ¿cómo que tres años? ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi idiota? -

-No sempai, no me burlo de ti, han pasado tres años de aquella vez, de hecho, esta semana me graduó de la universidad-

Souichi se encontraba desorientado ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué pasaron tres años? ¿Qué hizo el en todo ese tiempo que no se dio cuenta? -

-Souichi… ¿se encuentra bien? Se ve pálido-

-A-algo no esta bien- termino de decir desconcertando a Morinaga que le preguntó

\- ¿De qué habla? -

-No lo sé, siento que nada de esto debería de estar pasando, y me duele, no entiendo porque siento dolor aquí- decía señalando su pecho -es una sensación extraña, estuve estos días con mucha necesidad de verte, pero ¿años? No se que es lo que está pasando-

Morinaga se encontraba desconcertado - ¿necesitaba…verme? ¿A-a mí? No entiendo-

-Yo tampoco entiendo- Souichi estaba exasperándose -luego de que te fuiste solo recuerdo estar en el laboratorio, después fui a mi casa, pero tenía la sensación de que no debía de estar en ese lugar, y sentía la necesidad de verte, no entiendo, esto me enferma- estaba bastante alterado por lo que sucedía.

Morinaga se acercó lentamente a el abrazándolo con cautela, logrando que Souichi se calmara al instante. El pelilargo no entendía porque tenia otra vez esa sensación de reconocer esos brazos, esa sensación de protección que sentía al estar entre ellos, como si se encontrara en casa, no pudo evitarlo y también lo rodeo de su cintura, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Morinaga estaba desconcertado ante este gesto, jamás se hubiera imaginado que correspondería a su abrazo. Miro sus dorados y confundidos ojos en ese momento.

Souichi sentía esa extraña necesidad de probar esos labios, acercándose a su rostro los atrapo entre los suyos, era la primera vez que los sentía y aun asi sentía conocer ese dulce sabor desde siempre, su corazón sentía un alivio inexplicable.

El peliazul se sobresaltó ante este hecho, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al probar aquel fruto prohibido que había añorado en estos tormentosos siete años -se-sempai, ¿pero qué sucede contigo? -

Souichi estaba desconcertado ante su accionar, pero ese sentimiento no podía negarlo, lo quería, lo quería con él, no sabía que sucedía pero sentía que el joven debía de estar a su lado, sentía que ese era su lugar -Morinaga- le dijo en un suave susurro. El joven lo soltó de golpe desconcertando al mayor -pero que diablos te sucede idiota-

-So-Souichi- dijo con un nudo en su garganta - ¿p-por qué haces esto? - no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran de sus gemas esmeraldas - ¿por qué vienes, luego de tres años a decirme que necesitabas verme y encima me besas?... ¿por qué? - su pecho se comenzaba a agitar, y su llanto se hacía cada vez más profuso.

-Ya te dije, que no se que esta pasando, no recuerdo estos últimos años, solo recuerdo que hace unos días te fuiste, pero no se exactamente cuando y no se que sucede conmigo, no sé porque mierda siento que nada esta bien, siento que tu no deberías estar aquí, siento que deberías de estar conmigo, no lo sé, es muy confuso, es como si todo esto fuera un maldito deja vú alterado.

\- ¿Estar contigo dices? Pero si tú me rechazaste-

\- Por eso te digo idiota, no se que sucede, solo se que quiero que estés conmigo, y eso me duele, es irritante-

-Souichi, yo… yo no puedo estar contigo- le dijo en un susurro cabizbajo, secándose las lágrimas continuo -ya es tarde para eso-

-No te entiendo, explícate de una buena vez-

-Yo… estoy casado, sempai, con una mujer- termino de decir mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer.

Souichi sentía su corazón detenerse, todo a su alrededor se esfumó, un frio recorría por todo su cuerpo, el dolor crecía en su interior, abarcando cada lugar de su cuerpo - ¿có-cómo que casado? ¿C-con una mujer? Entonces, si era una enferma broma que me hiciste maldito bastardo- quiso darle un golpe pero Morinaga lo detuvo de su muñeca.

-No sempai, no era una broma, yo no te mentí, jamás lo haría, soy gay, pero…-

-Pero ¿qué?… habla ya no te quedes callado y suéltame maldito.

-Sempai, cuando me fui del laboratorio, le dije que volvería a casa, ¿se acuerda? Pero solo podía volver si cumplía con las exigencias de mis padres, y esa era que me casara con una mujer que ellos seleccionaron-

\- ¿Y por qué no te negaste?, ¿decidiste algo que va en contra de lo que eres solo para complacerlos?

-No era para complacerlos, era para no estar solo. Cuando dije que te amaba, yo no mentí, y a pesar de todo este tiempo sigo amándote, y sabía que nunca podría amar a nadie del modo en que te amo a ti pero sabía que jamás podría estar contigo del modo en que quería, asique solo acepte lo que se me ofrecía y aprendí a vivir con ello, no era lo que quería pero tampoco puedo dejar a mi esposa

\- ¿Eh? -

-Tengo… una hija… y no puedo dejarlas sola, no soy asi- parándose de la banca en la que se encontraba, se posicionó en frente de él acariciando suavemente su mejilla, le dijo -Souichi Tatsumi, aunque me he casado y mi cuerpo a estado durmiendo cada noche al lado de la misma mujer por casi tres años, mi corazón a permanecido siempre contigo, lamento que las cosas hayan terminado asi, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás estaría contigo por siempre, pero no puedo-

Souichi sentía como el mundo se le venía abajo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía esto?. Morinaga terminó de decirle algo que no logro escuchar porque no podía salir de su aturdimiento. Solo podía ver como se alejaba una vez más de él, y no podía detenerlo, y aunque lo hiciera de nada serviría ya. Se sentía roto y sin vida, un vacío emocional había en su interior haciéndole un doloroso nudo en el pecho ante este cruel rechazo de ese hombre por quien tiene sentimientos demasiado grandes como para poder comprenderlos.

Con un nudo en la garganta se marchó a la estación de trenes partiendo nuevamente a Nagoya. Se encerró en su habitación, y permaneció sobre su cama que lo veía a cada segundo enmudecer. Veía como el sol iba y venia pero el solo estaba ahí, la noche era el único velo de sus lágrimas silenciosas que le hacían compañía, había perdido sus fuerzas, su corazón había sido roto por la mitad con un ardiente sable.

 _ **-Sempai-**_

Le dolía, no lo había tenido y aun asi lo había perdido, a su alrededor sus lágrimas formaban un mar de sufrimiento que lo ahogaba.

 _ **-Sempai-**_

Pero le atormentaba más saber que no importaba que hiciera, no lo recuperaría.

 _ **-Sempai-**_

Su pecho se agitaba en el amargo llanto -ya cállate sal de mi mente, no me llames asi-

 _ **-Sempai-**_

-Déjame en paz- se agarraba la cabeza en desesperación, en el silencio de su habitación, la voz de él rebotaba en las paredes.

-Sempai… despierta… sempai-

Souichi abre sus ojos de golpe sentándose al instante en la cama. Miraba hacia todos lados y era la habitación de su departamento compartido. Estaba aturdido y desorientado.

Morinaga le veía preocupado, extendió su mano apoyando su palma en la mejilla de él provocándole un sobresalto - ¿sempai, te encuentras bien? Lamento despertarte pero estabas llorando dormido-

" _¿Era un sueño? ¿Solo era un maldito sueño?"_ pensó con alivio, sentía ganas de llorar, pero esta vez no producto de la tristeza.

\- ¿Fue un mal sueño sempai? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - le decía mientras secaba los restos de lágrimas de él.

Respirando profundamente le preguntó - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? -

-Lo siento sempai, es que llegue cerca de la media noche, no quise llamarte porque creí que estarías dormido y no quería molestarte-

\- ¿Y qué demonios haces en mi habitación? -

-Lo lamento, es que cuando iba a golpear la puerta escuche sollozos y vine a despertarte, pero fue muy difícil, tienes el sueño muy pesado, dime ¿qué soñaste como para que lloraras de ese modo?

Sonrojándose dijo -no es asunto tuyo, ¿y para que viniste a golpear mi puerta? -

-Ha, es que hice el desayuno y se hace tarde para ir a la universidad, ¿quieres que te lo traiga aquí? -

-No, ahora voy- Morinaga seguía viéndole con preocupación -ya vete de una vez te dije que ahora iba-

-Ha si, si claro, te espero entonces- termino de decirle dejándole solo.

Souichi se quedó pensativo _"¿pero qué diablos fue todo eso? Solo fue un maldito sueño, pero… ¿por qué aun siento esa sensación de dolor en mí? Fue tan confuso y tan real"_ aun sentía ganas de seguir llorando, realmente le había afectado, _"tal vez haya sido porque me dormí pensando en ese idiota"_

Lo cierto era que Souichi estaba pensando que tan diferente hubiera sido todo si desde un principio no se hubieran besado, quizás su misma mente y corazón querían mostrarle la respuesta a su pregunta. Una respuesta que no le había agradado en lo absoluto _. "¿Qué pasaría si en estos momentos el conociera a alguien que sea capaz de quererlo del modo que el quiere?"_ esa pregunta le asusto, pensar en que en verdad podría perderlo le dolía, y lo peor es que era consciente de que ese muchacho podría tener a quien quisiera si no estuviera encima suyo, esto no le gustaba para nada, "¿Qué hacer?"

Levantándose se fue al baño, se alisto y se dirigió a la sala al encuentro de su joven compañero que le esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa. Ambos comían en silencio. Souichi no podía dejar de pensar en ese horrible sueño, le había dejado una horrible sensación en la piel, como si de verdad pudiera pasar, no quería que eso pasara, no podía imaginarse siquiera una vida en la que ese idiota que tenia al frente no estuviera. No sabia porque, ese sentimiento no lo conocía, pero le exigía la presencia de ese muchachito, era alguien indispensable para él.

Mirando el reloj de su celular Morinaga le dijo -sempai, vamos que se hace tarde-

Souichi estaba algo distraído pero decidió hacer algo que no había hecho antes -hoy no quiero ir-

-¿Eh? Sempai… ¿tú te encuentras bien? Es la primera vez que dices eso-

-¿Y? - dándose un poco de valor le dijo -tampoco… quiero que tu vayas-

\- ¿Eehh?... se-sempai?

-Quiero que hoy, te quedes aquí, c-conmigo-

Morinaga estaba completamente sorprendido, acercándose a él, lo rodeo con sus brazos, quedando aun más atónito por no recibir ningún rechazo, Souichi lo abrazo de vuelta, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba saber que él era el real, que estaba ahí, que no se iría. En el más silencioso de los secretos, respiraba su aroma, dejándose envolver por la calidez de sus brazos. Se sentía en casa. Separándose un poco de él lo miro a los ojos sin decirle una palabra atrapo sus labios en los suyos, sintiendo ese sabor del café dulce que tanto le gusta a su compañero. Le beso con calma, tranquilizando su angustiado corazón.

-Sempai- le dijo en un suave murmullo.

Souichi solo se acercó a su oído y como si de un secreto se tratase le susurro…

Morinaga se sonrojo tiernamente, su corazón latía desenfrenado ante aquellas palabras de su amado sempai, su sonrisa se ensanchaba a cada milisegundo que pasaba, el brillo de sus ojos iluminaba más que el sol del verano, la felicidad lo invadió por completo.

Atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo, Souichi rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, mientras que Morinaga lo rodeaba de su cintura, los límites de sus cuerpos no existían en estos momentos… se fusionaban en un solo ser…allí… arrodillados en la alfombra de la sala, se besaban y se acariciaban con dulzura, con delicadeza, haciéndose llegar su más profundo y sincero amor, sellando con sus labios la silente promesa de permanecer juntos…

" _ **nunca te vayas… porque… yo te amo"**_


End file.
